Por Primera vez
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Un final diferente del ultimo libro, ha llegado la graduación y Harry Potter piensa robarse un poquito de felicidad para dos, aunque no sabe si lo que hace esta prohibido. HHR


_Veamos, esto es un final diferente a mi manera. Harry Potter, obviamente, no me pertenece. Ojalá les guste, va con cariño..._

**Por Primera Vez**

Por Ruby P. Black

"_No será algo prohibido" _ - pensó ella mientras veía que la poción alisadora había hecho el efecto correcto, su cabello caía suavemente por debajo de sus hombros. – _"Nos lo merecemos"_

_"Será algo especial, ella se lo merece, y yo me lo merezco, lo sé" _ - pensó él mientras se arreglaba la túnica y una sonrisa emergía de sus labios al escuchar a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, cantando en el baño alguna canción conocida del mundo mágico.

Era su último año en Hogwarts, su último año de verdad. Con Lord Voldemort borrado definitivamente del mapa y la tranquilidad regresada, todo parecía de pronto ir como debía ir, en realidad, todo se había dado vuelta con una morbosa lentitud que de pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban en el sentido contrario.

- Harry, ya deja de mirarte en el espejo como un bobo, termina de vestirte" – dijo Ron en el cuarto.

- Ah, tu con tus cantos vas muy lejos –

- Si, hermano, pero Luna es paciente no como la bronca que te echará Hermione en cuanto llegues tarde.

Harry sonrió inevitablemente, con esa libertad que tiene quien está profundamente enamorado.

Para las personas las cosas no son siempre como se quiere, lo suyo con Ginny no había terminado en buen puerto, no es que se hubiesen peleado pero las diferencias habían surgido. Habían quedado en buenos términos pero ya no saldrían, definitivamente no volverían, por mucho que a la familia Weasley le hubiese dolido. Molly tuvo que entender que ni Ginny ni Ron estarían con quienes "parecían" estar destinados.

Y Ron finalmente había arruinado las cosas con Hermione... su amistad podía soportarlo pero no su corazón.

- Bueno, vamos. ¿Estás listo?

- Como siempre – dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Siempre con esa confianza que le hacía saber que estarían el uno para el otro como la familia que realmente eran. No importaban las parejas, el trío de oro era sencillamente una unión poderosa que nadie podía disolver, ni ellos mismos.

Bajaron a la sala común donde quedaban un par de alumnos que se preparaban también para el baile de fin de curso.

- Voy a buscar a Luna – dijo Ron antes de salir por el retrato – nos vemos abajo.

Harry lo observó distraído un par de minutos. Así con esa carita redondeada, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules grandes, esa particular mirada perdida y su voz tan suave y dulce, la manera que tenía de hacerle reír o se interesaba por las más mínimas cosas que Ron decía lo habían cautivado, le habían enamorado. Y ahí estaba, increíble pero cierto, el pelirrojo menor de los varones saliendo con Luna Lovengood.

Escuchó un carraspeo fingido.

Fue como si volviera al baile del cuarto año, pero esta vez estaba con la persona correcta, en el lugar correcto y con los sentimientos en orden. No tenía sobre los hombros la pesadumbre de un mago oscuro tras sus pies.

Era la visión más maravillosa que alguien podía imaginar; sus ojos verdes se estaban deleitando con una belleza que no tenía límites, perfecta para que sus manos delinearan, un aroma a vainilla que inundaba sus sentidos y lo trasladaba a impensables mundos. Las piernas torneadas emergían de un vestido que se ceñía a un vientre muy firme y a una cintura pequeña, el color rojizo acentuaba unos pechos del tamaño exacto y dejaba a vista libre unos hombros delicados y blancos, una tez que se veía tersa y debía serlo. El maquillaje era muy leve, el cabello le caía suelto laciamente y los ojos color miel le miraban directamente.

- Hola – murmuró ella.

- Hermione... –

- Pensé que te habías quedado sin habla – dijo ella conteniendo una risita.

- Y así fue – la muchacha se le acercó y él le sujetó la mano de la cual no quería soltarse nunca. Caminaron a la salida casi con lentitud – cuando termine el baile...

- Si.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Un poquito. Digo, no es algo que haga habitualmente, tu sabes.

- Espero – se miraron con complicidad – todavía no sé si lo merezco.

La castaña se detuvo.

- Te amo Harry, lo sabes, ¿cierto? – él le acarició la mejilla y la acercó deslizando su mano hacia su nuca, uniendo sus labios y acariciándolos. Era un acto que ambos conocían y compartían con frecuencia pero Harry sabía que jamás se cansaría de ello. – más de lo que cualquiera podría pensarlo.

- Yo también, más de lo que tu misma podrías imaginar.

El baile fue tal cual todos lo pensaron, y la emoción los invadió, hasta Ron tuvo que ocultarse los ojos con el cabello, salvando el hecho de que Luna le apretaba la mano y le miraba con ternura.

Hermione y él se escabulleron entre la multitud, inmersos en su propio mundo, en donde Harry dormía con profundidad en la casa que había sido de sus padres y se sentía cobijado por su calor y su aroma; en donde ella trabajaba arduamente para después descansar en los brazos del ojiverde en el sofá mientras miraban alguna película en la tv. Un mundo donde todo era perfecto porque estaban más unidos que nunca.

Harry caminó un par de veces por un pasillo y finalmente una puerta de piedra emergió de la pared, entraron.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él sin dejar de aferrar su mano y observándola con un amor inifinito.

- Si... estoy bien, Harry. Tranquilo...

Sonrieron.

- Ven aquí, entonces – le condujo hasta una cama de caoba de la cual caían doceles de tul de color beige. Se sentaron juntos por un instante sin decir nada – Antes que nada, quiero hablarte de algo.

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno... yo...

- Harry, mírame – él le hizo caso – soy yo... siempre he sido yo. Tu no tienes que temer contarme nada porque yo te entiendo con sólo mirarte a los ojos.

- Tienes razón – suspiró aliviado. Era cierto, a veces sobraban las palabras pero quería hacerlo – quiero que te cases conmigo cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.

El mundo se detuvo.

Ella se quedó sin aire unos instantes y finalmente asintió un par de veces, emocionada. Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó desesperadamente, con la intención de retener en ese momento todo lo que su mente y su corazón fuese capaz de hacerlo.

- Te amo – murmuró Potter sin despegarse del todo de su lado, de ese contacto que le hacía brotar demasiadas emociones, tantas, que creía que podía explotar.

Sus labios recorrieron esa piel tersa que había admirado con anterioridad mientras los tirantes se deslizaban por sus hombros, con sus manos recorrió la cremallera hasta bajarla por completo. Las manos femeninas le desabrocharon con tortuosa lentitud los botones de la camisa suspirando su nombre, agitando la pasión que Harry sentía por esa mujer que lo había acompañado en tantas ocasiones. Que había sujetado su mano cuando tenía miedo o que le había dado su apoyo aún cuando estaba fuera de sus límites; su piel era una bebida afrodisíaca a la que se volvía adicto, recargando su peso en ella muy levemente, recorriendo su cintura, sus piernas.

Rozando su cuerpo con el de la castaña, escuchándola murmurar incoherencias mientras ella recorría su cuerpo, cada cicatriz de la que había sido testigo, los detalles de su espalda curtida por el deporte y por las batallas que había tenido que enfrentar. Sus cuerpos hechos el uno para el otro, sus pieles conociéndose.

Si estaba violando una regla con ese placer increíble no le importaba, porque Harry era de ella y finalmente ella era de él. Se conectaban de una manera que traspasaba los límites de la comprensión mágica y muggle.

Él la observó detenidamente y giró para dejarla sobre él.

- ¿Estas segura? Hermione, siento que no merezco todo esto.

- Nos lo merecemos – le aseguró ella con ese tono que hacía que creyese absolutamente que todo podía suceder. Porque ella le comprendía, era la primera en llegar a él, la primera en sujetarle para seguir, la única que, sabía, jamás le abandonaría – Te pertenezco, Harry, desde que entré en ese vagón.

Fue lento y delicioso, fue suave y expectacularmente intenso. Fue como si lo hubiesen soñado o quizás no. Se movían al unísono, siempre acorde a lo que debía ser. "Somos un equipo, como debe ser" "Harry, estaré para ti"

- ¿Estás triste? – había dicho él, mientras caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts una tarde, después de DCLAO.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – preguntó la muchacha acercándose a los árboles donde solían descansar. Estaban cerca del lago y el sol llegaba tenuemente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- Por lo de Ron y Luna – dijo pronunciando las palabras temerosamente, porque no quería lastimarla. Internamente, sabía lo frágil que ella podía ser y temía de una manera intensa hacerle daño, de la misma manera en que odiaría verla llorar. Aunque no lo hiciera con frecuencia.

Había pasado un mes desde que había roto con Ginny a principios del curso, y más desde que ella y Ron habían dejado de salir durante el verano. Pero quizás para su amiga era muy pronto para hablar del tema, por eso no quería presionarla. La miró de reojo, era indudablemente bella, nadie podía decir lo contrario, no sólo sus rasgos, mas bien sus detalles particulares, como morderse el labio cuando estaba concentrada o nerviosa, o arrugar esa pequeña naricita cuando algo la confundía.

- No, Harry, no estoy triste por eso – entonces la observó, como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de avanzar y nada encajó con la situación en la que estaban. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que Harry quería descubrir pero también algo a lo que temía.

Entonces Hermione se inclinó sobre él y le robó el beso más maravilloso que hubiese dado en su corta vida, y en ese instante estuvo seguro que ya no querría probar ningún otro. Sólo se dejó llevar atreviéndose a profundizarlo aún más, deseando con desesperación saborear mucho más de ella.

Pero su rostro estático confundió a la muchacha y poniéndose de pie, con expresión asustada, echó a correr.

- ¿En que piensas? – murmuró Hermione acurrucada en su pecho cubierta por una sábana de seda que no le hacía justicia al contacto con su piel. Él le acarició distraídamente el cuello y suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

- En el día en que me besaste.

- Oh – ella se sonrojó. Aún ese gesto le encantaba. – Bueno... tu beso también fue inesperado.

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento que había escondido por años en lo profundo de su pecho y que luchando por salir, había ganado la batalla a su raciocinio. Torturada por la visión de su mejor amigo observándolo había sucumbido ante el deseo que esos labios le provocaban y claro, nadie esperaría que Hermione no hiciera algo razonable. Sencillamente, había arruinado todo.

- ¡¡Hermione!!

¡Merlín estaba en contra de ella! Lo sabía. El mundo entero estaba en su contra y aquí venía su mejor amigo (al que ella había besado hacía dos días) corriendo a su encuentro (seguramente para pedirle una explicación) y besándola de esa manera que la volvía una... ¿BESÁNDOLA? Si, de una manera que le hacía perder el control.

- Sra. Potter, está usted en otro mundo – ella giró el rostro para mirarle y la sonrisa boba que tenía se ensanchó – gracias...

- ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

- por todo... por haber entrado en el andén esa vez.

- Bueno, gracias a ti – él la miró desconcertado – No sé, amor, por ser mío... y por esta maravillosa noche de graduación.

- mmm... ¿le gustaría una repetición de su regalo, Sra. Potter graduada con honores?

- Me encantaría, futuro esposo mío... me encantaría...

**FIN**

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, ya saben que estoy abierta a críticas, bombazos, lo que deseen dejar.

Besos,

Ruby P. Black (BLAck rules!)


End file.
